DRAGON RIDER: NEXT GENERATION
by AnimeLover and Dr. Tom
Summary: Hiccup die after facing the Red Death and Toothless thought it was his fault. Four generations later, he met a girl named Ion. But as times pass, a mysterious power starting to appear? What will happen now? OC story. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1, The Girl and the Night Fury

This is Berk. Its twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for almost eleven generations and some of the buildings are old ones. Like other village, we have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only upsides are the pets. While some places have ponies, or parrots… We have…

DRAGONS!

And do you know, we're not like this in the beginning. From the first until the seventh generation, it was war between vikings and dragon. But thanks to the hero, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and his dragon, Toothless, they stop the war. But the cost was too big...

Especially for Toothless, the last Night Fury.

.

.

.

.

**DRAGON RIDER: THE NEXT GENERATION**

.

.

made by © **AnimeLover**

.

.

Disclaimer: I don't own **How To Train Your Dragon**. All belongs to **Dreamwork** and **Cressida Cowell**

.

.

Special case: OCs (almost all of it), character-death (for this chapter only)

.

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

"Don't worry bud, we're good. Just hold a little bit longer." Hiccup said. He and Toothless flew toward the ground with a (realy) big dragon tailing behind him. The big dragon opened its mouth, sucking them in.

"Hold it, Toothless." Hiccup took a deep breath and cried as loud as he could, "NOW!"

Toothless flipped around in midair so they were flying backwards, facing the dragon's open mouth, and shoot a plasma ball.

The dragon's throat started to flame as it lost control and was now plummeting straight towards a clear part of the beach. Toothless continued to zoom even faster towards a safe spot.

Behind them, the giant dragon spread its wings and tried to slow its fall, but its wings were tearing from the blasts they had fired. Holes began to form and grew larger and larger. The following explosion as it collided into the rock.

Fire was surrounding them. Toothless tried to find a clear place for them to land as they zoomed along the back of the Death. The fin was just down to metal now, Hiccup can't steer it. They were directly on path with the dragon's hard tail.

"NO—!"

Hiccup and Toothless slammed into the tail and the boy fell from the saddle. Toothless flew toward his rider who was falling into the flame.

But, it doesn't end so well.

.

.

.

Grey dust swirled around the island as bits of ash floated down from the sky. There was a heavy cough from somewhere within it, and then Stoik the Vast appeared, scanning the area for traces of his son.

"Hiccup!" he rasped, inhaling a lot of dust. He coughed. "Hiccup!" he shouted louder. "Son!"

A large, dark motionless shape lay before him on the ground. "Hiccup," he rasped, running forward. Toothless was lying on the ground, his wings folded tightly around him. His head was tucked into his wings, and he didn't appear to be breathing. The remains of his fin, a few mangled, twisted metal pieces, were still attached to his tail. And then he saw the saddle was empty.

"Oh…," Stoik sighed. "Oh, my son..." He knelt down in front of the dragon and bowed his head. "I-I did this," he whispered to himself.

The rest of the Vikings began to appear behind him. As they caught sight of Stoik kneeling in front of the Night Fury, they gasped and bowed their heads in grief. The training dragons raised their heads above the crowd to gaze at the sight.

Astrid Hofferson and Gobber the Belch elbowed their way to the front of the crowd and ran to Stoik, but both quickly stopped halfway and gasped in horror as they saw Toothless. Astrid felt her face fall.

Toothless suddenly stirred, raised his head weakly and slowly blinked up at Stoik. Stoik looked back at the Night Fury.

"Oh my son…," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Toothless' tail moved as the dragon cover his face. He felt his heart was thorn. He couldn't save Hiccup, his rider and best friend. It was his fault.

When they returned to the village, the teens and Stoik picked up all Hiccup's things, mostly his book and blueprints, and gave it to Toothless, since they don't need it anymore. They wanted to take of Toothless' saddle, but the dragon woldn't let them.

Since then, Toothless became solitary and left the village with no return. He mourned for Hiccup.

.

.

.

Four generations later...

Toothless was in the cove. He couldn't fly away since he has no rider. That day when he was hunting for fish, at the enterance of the cove, standing a girl. She looks just like Hiccup (or maybe the girl version of Hiccup). The girl has shoulder length brown eyes and big emerald eyes. She was holding a basket on her right hand.

"Night Fury..." Gasped the girl. The girl came near Toothless, but the dragon doesn't move. Toothless still shock (or confuse) of the girl.

The girl left hand went inside the basket, and pulled out a fish. "Here. You must be hungry." She said as she held the fish out for the dragon.

Toothless moved closer. As he opened his mouth, he could heard the girl muttered.

"Huh, you're Toothless? I thought dragon has..." Toothless unsheathed his teeth and snatched the fish. He can heard the girl finished her sentence. "... teeth."

Toothoess looked at the girl and walked toward her. The girl dropped her basket and backed up into a large rock and shrunk to the ground in front of the dragon who was getting closer to her face.

"No. No. No. I don't have anymore." The girl said. Toothhless stopped. This is what happened between him and Hiccup years ago. Deja Vu. Now, Toothless started to convulse. He puked out the half fish on the girl's lap. He wanted her to eat it, just like what Hiccup did.

The girl sighed and slowly lifted the fish to her mouth and took a small bite. Toothless was pleased, now he wanted her to swallow it. The girl make the are-you-kidding-me face just like what Hiccup did as she tried everything she could to not vomit. Once she finished, she cringed and gagged. Then, the girl let out a small laugh and put a smile, just like Hiccup.

Toothless couldn't help but to show his toothless (and goofy) smile. The girl reached forward in an attempt to touch the dragon. Different with his old decease rider, Toothless moved his head forward so it bumped into the girl hand and closed his eyes. A second later, he opened his eyes again and saw the girl laughing.

"I always wanted to have a dragon." Said the girl, not letting her hand go. "Will you be my dragon."

Of course Toothless nodded, he always wanted to fly again. He licked the girl face and heard she laugh again.

"Okay from now on I shall call you..." The girl crossed her hand in front of her chest. "... Toothless. Yeah, you're Toothless the Night Fury. Just like Hiccup Haddock's dragon."

Toothless couldn't help but to jump around the girl and lick her face. He likes when someone called his name, Toothless. And for the first time after his bad experience, he's proud to be Hiccup's dragon.

"By the way..." Toothless looked at the girl. "My name is Ion."

Toothless started to nudge Ion anxiously. But what he didn't know that Ion's eyes glowed green for a second.

.

.

.

_To Be Continue..._

.

.

**Hey guys, this is my first story for HTTYD. I always like this movie and always dream to make a fanfic about it. As you can see this is pure OC story (except Toothless, he can lives for a long times), and part of my "Class Project FanFiction" (look at my profile (right now it's under consturction)). And I'm sorry about my grammar (I'm from Indonesia, so you know). Well, thnks for reading the first chapter, the second chapter coming soon.**

.

.

Name: Ion (meaning: pure)

Gender: female

Age: 13

Appearence: Ion looks like Hiccup, but the girl version.

Personality: Ion is a shy girl and really hate to talk with other. Even so, she really curious with everything and hate to fight. (Spoiler: In the developing of the series, Ion has slightly crush with Ceannaire (you'll see him in the next episode))

Roleplay: Dragon-Rider of the Hairy Hooligan tribe

Dragon: Toothless the Night Fury (Hiccup's dragon)

Relative: Croi (mother)


	2. Chapter 2, Dragon Trainning Academy

Toothless moved his head forward so it bumped into the girl hand and closed his eyes. A second later, he opened his eyes again and saw the girl laughing.

"I always wanted to have a dragon." Said the girl, not letting her hand go. "Will you be my dragon."

Of course Toothless nodded, he always wanted to fly again. He licked the girl face and heard she laugh again.

"Okay from now on I shall call you..." The girl crossed her hand in front of her chest. "... Toothless. Yeah, you're Toothless the Night Fury. Just like Hiccup Haddock's dragon."

Toothless couldn't help but to jump around the girl and lick her face. He likes when someone called his name, Toothless. And for the first time after his bad experience, he's proud to be Hiccup's dragon.

"By the way..." Toothless looked at the girl. "My name is Ion."

Toothless started to nudge Ion anxiously. But what he didn't know that Ion's eyes glowed green for a second.

.

.

.

.

**DRAGON RIDER: THE NEXT GENERATION**

.

.

made by © **AnimeLover**

.

.

Disclaimer: I don't own **How To Train Your Dragon**. All belongs to **Dreamwork** and **Cressida** **Cowell**

.

.

Special case: OCs (almost all of it)

.

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

Being a Viking,doesn't mean you have to be strong orbrave. Some Vikings are shy and soft. Don't be embarrass about it, and don t hide yourself from public. You can't just wear your hood all the time, sooner or later everybody will know about you.

In Dragon training Academy (new generation), there were about six people, five teens and one adult. The adult is Ean, the Dragon Trainner. He teaches everything about dragon. The five teens are Ceannaire, Seis, Tine, Damhsa, and Buachaill. They're the young Dragon Riders from Hairy Hooligan tribe.

"Every dragons are different from the other and they have their own special thing. Which dragon is known as "The Silent Killer"? Team Ceannaire." Asked the teacher.

"Oh, I know. The Boneknapper." Answer Ceannaire raising his hand. The boy has short blond hair and blue eyes. Beside him, there's a girl with long blond hair that pass her hips and brown eyes. The girl name is Seis. She's the only female student in the academy.

"It called "The Silent Killer" because its bone-armour isn't complete, so it cannot roar." Completed the girl.

"Correct." Said the teacher. "A point for team Ceannaire." Ean drew a line on the left side of the rock board. "Come on team Damhsa. You can do better, its 19:15."

Across team Ceannaire table, there were about three teens there. One of them has black hair and black eyes, the tallest in the team. His name is Damhsa. Beside Damsha there is a chubby (but not too fat) boy. He has short brown har and blue eyes. His name is Tine. Beside Tine, there's a short boy (about as same tall as Hiccup) who has black hair and blue eyes. His name is Buachaill.

"Oh yeah. But this fight isn't over!" Said Damhsa pointing at Ceannaire.

"Damhsa, this is a quiz, not a battle." Said Tine.

"It's still a fight for me. But with words, not with axe." Said Damhsa again. Tine mentally facepalm.

"Okay," Said Ean. "Next question for team Damhsa. What js a limit shot of a Terrible Terror?"

Damhsa was about to answer when he heard Seis whispered, "He can count?"

"Yeah, I can count. Tine!" The black haired boy yelled making Tine almost jump. "You know what to do."

Tine nodded. On his table-barrel, a green Terrible Terror is sleeping. Tine whirpered "I'm sorry." to the Terrror, and hit its tail. The Terror immediately wme up and blow some fire toward Seis and Ceannaire who ducked just in time.

"It's ten, right?" Said Damsha trying to answer.

"That's correct. Ons point." Said Ean and he drew a line on the right side of the rock board.

"Yeah!" Shouted Damsha , pumping his fist to the sky. Tine, on the other hand, was rubbing his Terrible Terror's tail that he hit.

Ceannaire and Seis stand up again, they looked at each other and both smile evily. It's payback time. "Okay, it's our turn. What happens if you attack an owner of a Monstrous Nightmare. Meteor, FIRE!" Shouted Ceannaier. Beside him, a red Monstrous Nightmare immediately wake up and shoot flame to the other group who duck just in time.

"Hey, no fair." Buachaill whined peeking a little. "You don't give us time to answer."

"Well, this is what happen if YOU attack ME. Twin-Tooth!" Shouted Damsha. A green Zippleback appears and shoot Ceannaire and Seis who duck just in time again.

"Okay, guys. This is getting out of control."Said Ean trying to stop the fight, but everybody ignore the adult.

"This is what happen if you attack a girl." Said Seis. She whistled and a blue Deathly Nadder beside her stood and fired some spike at Buachaill, Damsha dentine. Buachaill and Damsha managed to duck, but Tine was pinned on the wall.

"Come on, it's the third in this week." Whined Tine.

"Well," Shouted Damsha while pulling Buachaill near his dragon. A Skril. "This is what happen if you have Buachaill and his Skrill."

Buachaill just doesn't get it, so he only stare at the taller teen. "Well, light him up, stupid!"

Buachaill eyes widened, as he shout "I'M NOT STUPID!" Nobody realize it, but Buachaill's eyes glowed blue for a second, and Lightray, his Skrill immediately wakes up and shot electric-ray toward Damsha. But the taller teen manage to escape from the attack.

Ceannaire and Seis couldn't help but to giggle a little. Buachaill look at them and his eyes glowed again. Lightray attacked the opposite team who managed to duck. Buachaill calmed down for a second muttering, "I'm okay." The other teen starting to moved back to their original position, and be careful not to hurt Buachaill's felling again.

Ean, who managed to hid behind the rock board, stood in his original position too. "So the temporary result, team Ceannaire 19, and team Damhsa 16." He said. "Next question, what's a Night Fury title?"

"You mean the dragon that don't exist anymore?" Asked Damsha.

"Hey, a Night Fury does exist, but they're so rare." Said Seis.

"That's means you know the answer, genius." Said Damsha smirking.

Seis frowned. She was about to say something until somebody interupted her, a girl actually. "The Night Fury title is 'The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself'."

"That's totally correct, Seis." Said Ean.

Seis closed her mouth. "But I didn't say that."

"Then who?"

Buachaill's eyes glowed blue again, he could feel somebody nearby. He looked above the arena and saw...

"Ion!" He shouted making everybody look up. They can see a girl standing outside the arena, but she immediately ran away.

"And who is that?" Asked Damsha.

"Are you kidding?" Asked Ean. "She's healer Croi's daugther. That girl is really shy if I have to say for myself."

Ceannaire looked outside the arena where Ion stood. He smiled. "Well, not for long. It's time to pull of her hood."

.

.

.

Ever since Ion met Toothless, she visited the Night Fury. This day, she was walking toward the cove. What she didn't notice, Ceannaire followed her since she went out from her house. But unfortunately for him, he lost her track.

"Well, this is stupid."

.

.

.

Meanwhile...

Toothless glided down and landed across the lake in the cove. He tried for hours to fly, but without a prosthetic tail-fin and a rider, he couldn't.

"Come on, Toothless." Said Ino sitting near the cove's lake. "You gotta fly, I can feel it." Just as she said that, her eyes glowed green for a second. Toothless tried to fly once more, only to crash by the lake. Ion shook her head and walked toward Toothless and gasped. She didn't realize it before. Toothless only has one tail-fin.

"No wonder..." She muttered. Toothless look at her. "We gotta do something about your tail." The girl said, crossing her hand in front of her chest, thinking. "How about a prosthetic tail?"

.

.

.

_To Be Continue..._

.

.

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter. I was originaly gonna made Ceannaire meets Ion, but, maybe tomorrow, or for the next episode, coming soon by the way. And I made Ion's profile at the first chapter.**

.

.

Name: Ceannaire (meaning: leader)

Gender: male

Age: 15

Appearance: Short blond hair, blue eyes (imagine as the male version of Astrid, but with short hair).

Personality: Ceannaire is an energetic and enthusiastic boy. He's really friendly and cares about other, especially Ion.

Roleplay: Dragon-Rider of the Hairy Hooligan tribe

Dragon: Meteor the Monstrous Nightmare

Relative: -

.

Name: Damhsa (meaning: dance)

Gender: male

Age: 15

Appearance: tall, black hair, black eyes.

Personality: Damhsa is an energetic boy, but sometime can be a little bit arrogant. He's actually good at dancing (but never show it, because vikings don't dance).

Roleplay: Dragon-Rider of the Hairy Hooligan tribe

Dragon: Twin-Tooth the Zippleback (riding with Tine)

Relative: -

.

Name: Seis (meaning: melody)

Gender: female

Age: 15

Appearance: long blond hair that pass her hips, brown eyes.

Personality: Seis is the smartest girl in Dragon Academy, but also really clumsy. She's actually nice but sometime can get angry easily.

Roleplay: Dragon-Rider of the Hairy Hooligan tribe

Dragon: Hera the Deathly Nadder

Relative: -

.

Name: Buachaill (meaning: boy)

Gender: male

Age: 14

Appearance: short (as tall as Hiccup), short brown hair, blue eyes.

Personality: Same as Ion, he's kind of shy and a little bit sensitive. He likes to fly alone more than flying together with the other teens. (Spoiler: In the developing of the series, he has a slightly crush with Ion.)

Roleplay: Dragon-Rider of the Hairy Hooligan tribe

Dragon: Lightray the Skrill (yes, a Skrill)

Relative: -

.

Name: Tine (meaning: fire)

Gender: male

Age: 14

Appearance: a little bit chubby, short brown hair, blue eyes.

Personality: Tine is Damhsa's best friend,but he's less arrogant that Damhsa. He likes to draw and play a fiddle. He's the only one who has two dragons.

Roleplay: Dragon-Rider of the Hairy Hooligan tribe

Dragon: Twin-Tooth the Zippleback (riding with Damhsa) and Cabbage the Terrible Terror

Relative: -


	3. Chapter 3, New Tail for Toothless

Ion shook her head and walked toward Toothless and gasped. She didn't realize it before. Toothless only has one tail-fin.

"No wonder…" She muttered. Toothless look at her. "We gotta do something about your tail." The girl said, crossing her hand in front of her chest, thinking. "How about a prosthetic tail?"

.

.

.

.

**DRAGON RIDER: THE NEXT GENERATION**

.

.

Made by © **AnimeLover**

.

.

Disclamer: I don't own **How To Train Your Dragon**. All belongs to **Dreamwork** and **Cressida Cowell**

.

.

Special case: OCs (almost all of it)

.

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Everybody needs a help once in a while. And when they need it, we will be there to help them.

"You're giving all these for me?" Asked Ion to Toothless. About a second ago Toothless took Ion to his cave, where he kept Hiccup's things for four generations.

"Wow…" Said Ion as she scanned one of the blueprints. "Who ever made this, he or she is a genius and a good artist."

Toothless wanted to say that it was Hiccup's creation, but he couldn't. (Ion doesn't speak dragonesse)

"We can make a new prosthetic tail for you." Said Ion excited. She looked up the sky and saw that the sun almost set.

"I'll think about it later." She said as she picked one of the rolled blueprints. "Right now I have to go home."

"See you later, Toothless." She said as she petted Toothless head. Then, she walked back toward the village. Toothless laid his head near Hiccup's things. He totally misses that boy, and Ion made him miss Hiccup more. Only because Ion looks exactly like Hiccup, she can't replace his old rider, his first best friend.

But, there's something about the girl that Hiccup doesn't have. Something that made Toothless and the girl connect since their first meeting. But, he couldn't figure it out.

.

.

.

"Ion, why can't you go to the Great Hall, and eat with the other?" Asked a woman to the brown haired girl. The woman had black hair and forest green eyes. That woman is Croi, the village healer, and Ion's mother.

"Mom," Said Ion without looking at her own mother, instead she still looking at the blueprint that she brought from the cove. "you know me. I'm not good at talking."

"Well, you need to try someday." Croi said again as she put a bowl of soup near Ion, but the girl didn't react. She's still looking at the blueprint.

'Who am I kidding?' Ion thought as she sighs. 'I can't build this thing.'

"By the way," Said Croi, handing a container to Ion. "can you go to Miotal and give this soup?"

"The blacksmith…" The girl muttered. Miotal is the village blacksmith and Buachaill's dad. Buachaill…

"OF COURSE!" Ion shouted as she jumped from her seat and rolled up the blueprint.

"Ion…" Called Croi, but her daughter already left the house. "You forgot the soup."

.

.

.

Ion knocked at the blacksmith forge's door, a few more time but still there's no answer. "I guess they're still in the Great Hall." She muttered.

"Ion?" Ion jumped as somebody touched her shoulder. She turn around and saw a blond haired girl facing her.

"Umm…" Said Ion as she tried to remember the girl's name. "Seis, right?"

Seis smiled. "Yep. You still remember."

Ion smiled too. She doesn't understand why she has a problem with communication with other people. She rarely talks to people, and usually spends her time in the wood or in her home (before she met Toothless).

There was a short silent until Seis spoke, "So, wanna go to the Great Hall?"

"Actually, I'm just going to meet Buachaill." Ion answered as she pointed at the forge.

"Maybe, he's still in the Hall." Said Seis.

"Maybe." Ion muttered. Without second Seis took Ion's hand and pulled her toward the Great Hall. Seis opened the Great Hall's door and pulled Ion in, then closed the door again. After that, she pulled Ion again toward a table where the other teens usually eat together.

"Hey, guys." Greeted Seis. There're about four teenagers there. One of the teenagers who has black haired looked up and saw Seis with another girl.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" The brown haired boy beside him shook his head.

"Damsha, that's Ion." Said the brown haired boy.

"The healer daughter?" Asked Damsha again, and the brown haired boy face-palmed. Ion just giggled. A blond haired boy stood up and offer his hand.

"Hey, Ion my name is…" But Ion stop him.

"Wait, let me guess," She said. "Ceannaire." Ceannaire smiled.

"Tine and Damsha." Ion pointed at the brown haired and black haired boy. Tine smiled and Damsha nodded his head.

"And… Buachaill," Ion pointed at the other brown haired that looked up at her. "if you're finish, come outside, I want to speak with you."

"Actually," Said Buachaill standing up from his seat. "I'm done."

"Good. Let's go." Said Ion as she lead the way outside the Great Hall. What the two teens don't know that the other thought about them.

.

.

.

"What is it?" Asked Buachaill when he and Ion already in front of the forge.

"Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to build this." Ion gave Buachaill a rolled paper. The boy took it and opened the roll.

"Wow." He said as he scanned the blue-print. "Who made this?"

"To be honest, I don't know." Said Ion.

"Don't worry, I'll make it." Said Buachaill as he roll the paper again.

"Mind if you finish tomorrow?"

"Umm…" Buachaill looked at the rolled blueprint again. "No problem."

"Great." Ion cheered as she hugged the boy in front of her. "Thank you very much."

Ion ran back to her home, leaving Buachaill standing there in shock. This is the first time a girl hug him. Buachaill shook his head and walked back to the forge. Buachaill looked at the blueprint and he smiled saying "Time to get working". The boy immediately got to work, heating and hammering a steel rod. He pried pieces off a shield lying around and hammered them to perfection. She measured little round metal ball with her measure. And finally she strung the brown cloth onto the rod.

He examined it, quite pleased with himself, and compared it to the blueprint. He folded it into place. Ion will like this.

.

.

.

Morning has come to Berk, and a certain brown haired girl walked into the forest with a leather and a big basket on her back. Ion just picked up her order from the forge and quite pleased with Buachaill's masterpiece. What she didn't know a certain blond haired boy is following her since the early morning.

Ceannaire still trying to find out about Ion, so he follows her. He found out that Ion was heading toward a cove, and he smiled. Once Ion is far enough he hid behind a rock and watch every Ion's move. His eyes widened as he saw Ion walks toward a black dragon.

"Wow, a Night Fury." He whispered.

"Hey, Toothless?" Ion called. The dragon turned to find the boy had returned with a huge sack.

"I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry." When he set it down, he kicked it over, revealing a lot of different fish just for him.

"Okay, that's disgusting." Ion commented as fish fell in front of her. "Uh, we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod and a whole smoked eel."

Suddenly, Toothless growled, backing away from the pile. Confused, Ion held up an eel as the dragon let out a cry of fear.

"O, oh! Sorry!" he cried, tossing the eel into the water. "I forgot that dragon's afraid of eel."

"Everybody knows that dragon afraid of eel." Ceannaire muttered as he kept watching what Ion's doing.

Toothless immediately relaxed and moved in on the started sniffing around the pile until he was satisfied. He quickly started to eat his breakfast while Ion went to his tail.

"That's it." She kept muttering. She's almost to his tail... "And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here, minding my own business." She laid the fake fin next his tail to get it ready, but the dragon moved his tail away.

Ion checked to see if he was looking, but he wasn't. She tried again but Toothless moved his tail again. With a growl, Ion grabbed Toothless' tail and sat on it. She looked behind him to see if Toothless wasn't looking. Luckily for her, Toothless had stuck his head in the sack to get the rest of his fish.

Toothless sensed the change and swished his tail a movement before his jaw dropped. Déjà vu. Ion was able to wrap the leather belt around his tail and strap it down.

"ION!" Ceannaire yelled to warn Ion but the dragon already took off.

Different of Hiccup, Ion didn't enjoy the fly at all. Not because she's on the tail, it because of something else. She almost cry when they began to fall, Ion grabbed the edge of the fin and opened it. At the last second, just before they would have hit the ground, Toothless was able to elevate his body and soar upwards.

"TOOTHLESS STOP!" She cried as her eyes glowed blue. "PLEASE STOP!"

Upon hearing this, Toothless glanced at the girl on his tail, crying. He then landed and Ion immediately fell from Toothless tail.

"ION!" Ceannaire ran toward the girl who was sobbing. Toothless noticed the boy and immediately moved in front of Ion like he was protecting her.

"It's okay. I'm her friend." The boy whispered a little bit too loud, and Ion heardit. She looked up and saw Ceannaire.

"Ceannaire?" She whispered. Neither Ceannaire or even Toothless notice, but Ion's eyes glowed again for a second and Toothless moved a side, still growling at Ceannaire.

"Ion," Ceannaire said as he knelt down and placed a hand on Ion's shoulder. "are you okay?"

"Just a little bit shock." Whispered Ion as she looked at Ceannaire.

"I guess that's more than a little shock."

"Maybe… terrified?"

"What?"

Ion looked at Toothless then looked back at Ceannaire. "That's the reason why I never have a dragon before I met Toothless."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of height."

.

.

.

_To be continue_

.

.

**And, it is done. Sorry for the long update guys. Now that my school's final exam is over, maybe I can update faster.**

**By the way, I forget to mention that Buachaill is son of the village blacksmith, Miotal. And I forgot to put Ean's (the dragon trainer) profile in the previous chapter, so I place it here.**

**Also maybe there's some misstypo-es (maybe a lot), so sorry. Don't forget to review.**

.

.

Name: Croi (meaning: heart)

Gender: female

Age: 31

Appearance: Short black hair, forest green eyes.

Personality: Croi is a soft woman. She always be nice with everybody she met. There's only one problem, she's afraid of spider

Roleplay: Healer of the Hairy Hooligan tribe

Dragon: -

Relative: Ion (daughter)

.

Name: Ean (meaning: bird)

Gender: male

Age: 19

Appearance: Short blond hair, brown eyes.

Personality: Ean really care about his student, every time they need help he'll help. He also help the village when there's a problem with the dragons.

Roleplay: Dragon Trainer of the Hairy Hooligan tribe

Dragon: unnamed Deathly Nadder

Relative: -


	4. Chapter 4, Don't be Afraid of the Height

Ion looked at Toothless then looked back at Ceannaire. "That's the reason why I never have a dragon before I met Toothless."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of height."

.

.

.

.

**Dragon Rider: The Next Generation**

.

.

Made by © **AnimeLover**

.

.

Disclamer: I don't own **How To Train Your Dragon**. All belongs to **Dreamwork** and **Cressida Cowell**

.

.

Special case: OCs (almost all of it)

.

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Everybody has a fear. And sometime we have to fight our fear to take the next level.

"No, I don't think so." Said Ion. Ceannaire managed to brought his dragon, Meteor, to the cove, and offered Ion to ride with him. Of course Ion doesn't want to.

"Come on," Said Ceannaire as he patted his dragon head. "It'll fun."

"Am I not clear enough when I said "I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHT"?" Asked Ion as she walks backward until she reached Toothless' left wing.

"Come on." Said Ceannaire as he walked toward Ion, ignoring Toothless' growl. "What's the use if you have dragon but can't ride him?"

Ion was about to say something, but she shut her mouth. Now that she realize, what's the reason she want a dragon? To fly, right? She let out a sigh. "You got a point."

Ceannaire smiled and extended a hand to her. "Let me show you." He said. "Please Ion."

"One ride, that's it." She said as she took Ceannaire hand. She looked at Toothless and her eyes glowed green again. Toothless, who looks like he understands, stay there.

Ceannaire sat on his dragon's saddle while Ion sat behind the boy. "Meteor, up. Gently." He said. Meteor started to leave the ground, Ion herself kept her eyes shut. Meteor gently brought the two teens up to the air. Slowly Ion opened her eyes again (also realize that is already sunset).

Meteor floated higher and through the cloud. Ion raised her hand tentavelyand ran it through the cloud. Meteor slowly angled up again and took them higher, above the could.

Both Ion and Ceannaire are amazed. Even know Ceannaire likes to fly, he never fly in night. Meteor did a loop and soared even higher so they could gaze the Northern light. They flew above Berk. Ion completely awed, until she didn't realize that she was hugging Ceannaire's hips. The boy, however, realized it, but he just smile.

Once they landed in the cove again, Toothless immediately licked Ion's face.

"Hey, Toothless." Ion said giggling. "I'm okay."

Ion looked at Ceannaire and smiled. "Thanks, Ceannaire."

Ceannaire just smiled back. He noticed that the Night Fury was nudging Ion's back. He dropped a blue paper, and Ion open it. He also look at it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A model of a saddle." She answered. "Buachaill can make this."

"Why?"

"So I can fly." Ion rolled the paper again. "Meet you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Wait until the other know about "the girl and the Night Fury"."

"Wait, don't tell anyone!"

"Why?"

"For a surprise, of course."

"Oh, I like surprise."

Ceannaire gave Ion a wave before he took off on his Monstrous Nightmare. Ion gave him a wave too, as she and Toothless sat down on the grass.

.

.

.

Buachaill was in the shop and just finished a saddle that Ion ordered.

The next morning, Ion showed Toothless playfully crouched down and ran off. Ion laughed as he chased him down. The young girl had the brilliant idea of using a rope to hold the tail fin. When she pulled a little too hard to steer, both of them crashed into the pond.

Buachaill was able to attach a hitch to the saddle and made a belt for Ion to wear and to hook herself to it.

Ion and Toothless had another try at flying and had a little more success. The only difference now was Ion tied the rope to her foot. It was a little easier because she could now hold on to Toothless, but it was hard to steer him by using her foot and a rope. They gained some air and were higher than they were yesterday. But because the tail fin would not open, they crashed onto some soft long grass. Ion gained her footing. But she turned around to find Toothless rolling in the grass. The dragon was purring and enjoying this.

Not only her bonds with Toothless, Ion also learn more about dragon with the other teens. That afternoon when they're searching for a perfect dragon for Ion (only Buachaill, Ceannaire, and Ion herself know about the Night Fury), Seis suggested the Gronkle first, but Damsha gave the dragons to many dragon-nip, and they asleep until the end of the day.

Ceannaire thought Ion a trick. He scratched his Monstrous Nightmare, and Meteor purred in delight. When Ion tried on Toothless, she got a real surprise when she scratched a spot under his jaw. He passed out in pure delight. He was asleep with a smile on his face. Ion slowly grinned.

Tine and Ion was playing with Tine's Terrible Terror, Cabbage. He used his hammer to reflect the sunlight. Cabbage himself was trying to catch the little beam. Ion couldn't help to giggle.

Ion took Buachaill to the cove so he can add a pedal to the saddle so he could steer Toothless more easily. Once the pedal was set up, Buachaill left Ion toward the village. Ion led her dragon to a cliff with a stump at the top. Toothless spread his wings, letting the wind lift them off the ground. Ion set her foot in the pedal and started to move it in different positions. As she continued to practice, she noticed that different positions meant different directions. She pulled a piece of scrap parchment and her charcoal and drew the different pedal positions. She discovered how there were six, and each had its own purpose. She drew the position the tail fin would go.

She patted Toothless' shoulder to let him know she wanted him in the air again. This time, the rope snapped and sent them back into the trees. Ion let out a girlish scream while Toothless roared. Once they landed on the ground, the dragon sat up... dragging the girl with him. She saw the hook to hold her to the saddle had bent and locked the belt.

"You got to be kidding me." She groaned.

That night, Ion managed to took Toothless to the village. She quickly rushed him to Miotal's forge and knocked the door softly. Lucky for her, Buachaill opened the door, and not Miotal (Buachaill's father can be really cranky if somebody woke him from his sleep). Ion showed Buachaill the stuck-part and the boy shook his head.

"Next time," Said Buachaill as he trying to took of the saddle from the dragon. "Instead of bringing the dragon too, why don't you took of the saddle first then go here."

Ion slapped her own face. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"There." Said Buachaill when he's done unlocking Ion's belt.

"Thanks, Buachaill." Said Ion as she smile. Buachaill couldn't help to blush.

"Now you better hurry up." Whispered Buachaill. "My father doesn't allow dragon in the forge."

Ion nodded and she took off.

.

.

.

_To Be Continue_

.

.

**Finally, I'm able to finish this chapter. Yeah, the part "Ceannaire and Ion's flight" is actually Déjà vu moment (Hiccup and Astrid's "Romantic" Flight), and you know the next part.**

**The next chapter is another Déjà vu moment "Test Flight".**


End file.
